Ice Age 3: Buck's Story
by Buckrocks
Summary: Buck's point of view of "Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs" Got this idea while thinking of the movie. CHAPTER 6 UPDATED! :D DISCONTINUED
1. Meeting the herd

**ICE AGE 3:BUCK'S STORY**

**By Buckrocks**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new fanfic! This is Ice Age 3, only from Buck's point of view.**

**I got this idea just by thinking of the movie! :D Enjoy! P.S. The underlined italics are the part where he tells the herd where to go to find Sid.**

The skull glared at me, and I glared back. "You are supposed to be dead!" he screamed. I smirked. "Well, I'm not, am I?" The skull growled. "Well, you should be. Especially after having that eye of yours ripped out!" I slapped him. "You bonehead! It's not like Rudy sliced me in half! He only took my eye!" I suddenly grinned in a prideful way. "And I took his tooth!" The skull shook his head. "You make me sad. You really ought to find a way out of here." I pulled his jaw off. "And leave Rudy with no one to fight? No way!" I threw the rest of him back into the pond nearby. That's when I heard a shout. I climbed up a tree to see what it was. A female mammoth was sliding down the back of a Brachiosaurus, and after her a tiger and another mammoth slid down. I laughed when the Brachiosaurus raised it's tail, sending the mammoth and tiger flying. A dino's sense of humor...gotta love it! That's when the dinosaurs started caving in on them. I had to do something, not just sit there! I scurried up the highest branch, and just happened to come across a strange looking bone. _Cool!_ I picked it up and blew it. All the dinosaurs looked at me. I grabbed a vine and started swinging down to them. Darn it, the vine snapped! I went flying into the air and landed in a tree...on my face. "OWWW!" I quickly got up and ran like a cheetah with it's tail on fire. I leapt out of the bushes and threw my little whatdoyoucallthem berries (I couldn't think of a name for them). I turned to the mammals behind me. "Take cover!" I shouted, then I undid the last little berry hitch...thingy. Don't ask me how we got away, 'cause I honestly have no clue what so ever.

...

I hid beneath the water as I watched the dinosaur legs walk past. Suddenly, a smaller dino walked right up to my hiding place. _No! No! Don't eat it! _I then heard an angry snort and disappointed little chirping noises. Then the legs walked away. _Whew! That was close! _I slowly rose out of the water, my knife in my mouth. The other animals got out of their hiding places. Two possums started walking right up to me.

"Dude! You're awesome! You're like the brother I never had!"

"Me too!"

My knife landed right between them.

These guys made me suspicious. How did they get down here? After drying off, I instantly started sniffing them...then I picked them up by their tails. As I turned around, one of the possums asked, "Can we keep him?" What was I? A dog? No! I put them down and jumped almost twelve feet, and landed in between the mammoth's eyes. He screamed in my face. _Well, hello to you too._ I decided to introduce myself.

"Buck!"

"What?"

"The name's Buck! Short for Buckminster."

I crawled down his trunk and took a look inside.

"Long for Buh."

Curiosity got the best of me, and I sped up to the tiger to check out those big buckteeth. "Hmmmm. A little dull." I muttered to myself. I stood a moment to think it over, then dashed onto the she-mammoth's tusk. "What are you doing here?" I leapt off and started walking away as she answered. "Our friend was taken by a dinosaur." I was sure I knew the answer to that one. "Well...he's dead. Welcome to my world! Now...uh...go home!" I pulled my knife from the ground. "Off you pop!"

Boy, was that mammoth stubborn. "Not without Sid!" I heard her mate say, "Ellie, maybe the deranged hermit has a point." _Deranged hermit?_ I tried not to let that get to me. I listened in some more.

"Manny, we came this far. We're gonna find him!" The tiger's voice floated into the clearing. "I've got tracks." The she-mammoth walked his direction. "Let's go!"

I had to stop them. Many other animals had come down here and have not trusted me, which resulted in them getting killed by dinosaurs. I couldn't let these guys go...especially that female mammoth. That scent...I knew it all too well. In the clan I was raised in, I had smelled it every spring, and it would be a cruel thing to let her and _her baby_ die in this untamed paradise. I dropped down in front of the male mammoth, and he screamed in my face again. "If you go in there you'll find your friend...IN THE AFTERLIFE." The two possums looked up at me as if I was the coolest guy in the world. "How do you know, great wisely...weasely one?" I grinned. I loved these guys already! I jerked the vine I hung from and it slowly went down to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground, I leapt into the giant foot print and checked it out. I decided to do a lame trick...I licked the dirt, swirled it around in my mouth, and spat it out again. I thought a bit then told them, "Mommy dinosaur, carrying three babies, and some floppy green thing." That floppy green thing puzzled me. The male mammoth said, "Yeah, we're friends with the...floppy green thing." The tiger spoke next, a bit of admiration in his voice. "You got all that from the tracks?" I got up and shook my head. "No not really. I saw them come through here earlier. She's headed for Lava Falls.

_That's where they care for the newborns. To get there, you've got to go through the Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death, and then the Plates of Whoa."_

Those possums were awestruck. "Whoa.." The male mammoth, which by now I knew was named Manny, said lamely, "Good luck with the Slow Decent into Madness. We're gonna go now." That surprised me. "Whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa. Whoa! You think this is some tropical getaway? You can't protect your mate,_ Mate!_ What are you gonna do with those flimsy tusks?...when you run into The Beast?" I heard the possums whimper in fright behind me, so I continued. "I call him...Rudy!"

Manny nodded in fake understanding. "Oh, good, good. I was worried it was something intimidating. Like...uh...Sheldon, or Tim." The possums stared. "Wait! You mean there's something _bigger_ than Mommy dinosaur?"

"Aye." I said seriously.

"Eye?"

"Aye aye! He's the one who gave me _this!"_ I pointed at my eye patch as the possums stared in wonder. "Whoa! He gave you that patch?"

"For free? That's sooo cool!"

"Yeah! Maybe he'll give us one too!"

As they did some sort of hand shake, I stared. _Seriously?_ I looked up at Manny, who mockingly said, "Welcome to _my_ world." He walked past me, and the rest of his herd followed him. I remained still for a moment. This guy did not like me, but I had to get them to listen to me. "Doom to he who enters there!" Manny answered me without looking back. "Alright! We get it! Doom and despair...got it, got it, got it." And they left, leaving me all alone, but I was determined. "You know what?" I thought aloud, "It's not that easy!" So I followed them.

**How did you like it? R&R please!**


	2. Nearly eaten by a plant

**Yo! I'm back with more of "Ice Age 3: Buck's Story"**

I followed the strange herd through the Jungle of Misery. _Man, her mate is touchy!_ I thought, shaking my head. Just when the she-mammoth, who I'm sure was named Ellie, told her mate to 'hold on,' he went nuts! I was so busy telling myself that his mate had more common sense than he did that I didn't see him touch the fruit, but as soon as I heard his and the tiger's screaming, I knew. I watched as they were put into the plant's mouth. The possums jumped at this chance to try and be as brave as I was.

"Stop eating our friends, _Plant!_"

They charged one way...and ran the other way. Ellie was mad. "That's it! I'm tearing it up from the roots!" As soon as she charged, I decided to jump in. "Do _that_, and it'll be clamped shut forever." She gasped. "What?" I knew what had to be done. "Alright Preggers, don't get your trunk in a knot! I'll have them outta there before they're digested." Manny forced his head out of the plant's mouth. "DIGESTED?" The plant shoved him back in as I continued stretching. I didn't want to pull a muscle by mistake! "They'll be nothin' but bones in three minutes. Well...maybe five for the fat one!" Manny yelled from inside the plant, "I'm. Not. Fat!" A few seconds later however, he shouted, "Help! Someone help us!" Ellie was getting tense! "Well...hurry!" _Pushy one, aren't ya?_ I thought, but I didn't let it escape my mouth. "It's time to get...Buckwild!" I dodged the plant's vines and grabbed one, which flung me high into the air. I plummeted down into the plant's mouth...oh man. I was stuck. Manny smirked. "Who's fat now?" I pulled myself in and squished between the mammoth and tiger (who by now I knew as Diego). Holding my breath, I swam to the bottom and opened the hatch. What I saw puzzled me...two wires? _Oh man. This'll be harder than I thought._ I looked at the two._ Ini, mini, miney, moe..oh well! _I cut the red one, because...isn't red the wire you cut to disable a bomb? My prediction went wrong, however. Bubbles gurgled past me, and the acid only got higher. Manny squished me against the side. I lost hold of my knife...darn it! _Not the best time to lose it buddy!_ I tried to reach it, but my arm wasn't long enough. _A weasel...the perfect species to be in this situation...Not! _The bad part about being a weasel...you have short arms and legs. I hated that. Anyway...

I just couldn't reach it! _Well Buckminster, you tried. You might as well give up..._ Wait! My finger just about touched it! I tried again. _Yes! I got it! _Now all I had to do was cut the blue wire. I tried to reach it, but my _knife _wasn't long enough! _Great. Now my knife is too short...AAAAHHHH! Don't think like that again Bucky Boy! You got it last time! You can get it this time!_ My brain was right. I got it. Everything froze...then unravelled. The plant spouted us high into the air. I managed to grab a leaf as I fell. As I landed, I turned back to look at the two mammals. "Pfff! Tourists!" I shook my head. Those possums found that getting 'barfed up by a plant' was awesome. Manny said, "Thanks for saving us." He sounded kinda...hmmm, how do you put it...not so convincing? Anyway, as I turned to walk away, Ellie started talking to me. "Buck? Will you help us find the floppy green thing?" Her mate stood up quickly. "That's not necessary!" Ellie didn't sound very happy when she spoke next. "Yes it is." I stood there for a moment. _Are they actually asking me for my help? Awesome! Wooo Hooo! Yeah baby! _I turned to face the strange herd and stuck my knife in the ground. "Alright! I'll help ya, but I've got rules!

Rule number one...Always listen to Buck!"

I made sure they got that.

"Rule number two...Stay in the middle of the trail! Rule number three..."

Darn it, I didn't know what number three was! To stall for time, I made a dramatic silence for a few seconds. That's when I smelled it.

"...Anyone who has gas travels at the back of the pack!"

One of the possums sadly walked to the back. _So that's what that smell was! Whew! What a stench!_ I took my knife out of the ground. "Alright then! Chop chop!" Manny muttered, "We should all have our heads examined." That gave me an idea. "That's rule number four! Now let's go find your friend!" So our great journey began!

While we walked, I easily found a way to figure out which possum was which. Crash was the one with the flatter nose and blue eyes, Eddie was the one with a pointed nose and brown eyes...otherwise, there was hardly a difference.

Once in a while, I stole a rather ungrateful glance from Manny. _He still doesn't like me...or trust me. _Oh well, some day I'd earn his trust...hopefully.

A while later, I overheard Crash and Eddie talking. "Do you think The Beast will find Sid?" His brother sounded scared when he spoke. "Or..uh...more importantly..us?" _What?_ That's when I jumped in. "Rudy? Are you joking?" I dashed up to them. "He's relentless! He knows all...sees all...EATS ALL!" I took up my original position up front. "But that's a yes!" They looked strangely frightened as they pointed to something behind my back. I turned around to face a large scary creature. _Oh great, not this guy again!_ I yelled at it, "Hey! Get of my lawn! Go on! Shoo!" The large butterfly slowly flew away. _Much better. _I turned around to see the herd. Each one of them was just...staring! _What are they all gawkin' about?_ "I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out." As I continued walking, Diego pulled up beside me. "So you just live down here on your wits, all on your own, no responsibilities?" He was talking to me as if I was an old friend, which was weird, but at least I felt respected. "No one! It's incredible! No dependence, no limits." I turned to face the tiger. "It's the greatest life a single guy can have!" He turned to Manny. "You hear that? This is my kind of place!"

It was the perfect moment for the crazy side of my brain to seize control of me.

Not.

You know why? I started talking to a rock. (How embarrassing now that I think of it!)

"Hello? No..I can't talk right now. Yeah, no, I'm trying to uncover a dead sloth." I laughed a bit. "But they're following me! I know! They think _I'm_ crazy! Okay...uh...we're going into the Chasm of Death, I've gotta lose ya...I love you too. Alright! Good bye, good bye...OKAY! Follow me!" Manny turned to Diego, smiling. "That's you in three weeks!"

**You know what? I did all of the movie lines by memory! Cool or what? R&R please!**


	3. Incident at the Chasm of Death

**Hey dudes! Here's the next chapter!**

I went with the rest of the herd up to the edge of the Chasm of Death. Eddie asked, "Sooo...why do they call it the 'Chasm of Death'?" I glanced up at the large tree roots that hung over the chasm. "Well, we thought of Big Smelly Crack, but that just made everybody giggle!" That's when the flash back came to my head. A flash back that I didn't want to see.

**Flash back:**

_The weasel kits looked into the chasm. "This is so cool! Our own little world!" one little kit exclaimed. The eldest of the litter stepped forward. "We have to give this place a name." A kit looked at him. "What should we call it, Malachi?" Malachi, the eldest, shrugged. A voice echoed in the air. "How about Big Smelly Crack?" Malachi looked at his youngest brother. "Seriously Buckminster? I LOVE IT!" The kits fell to the ground, all laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces. _

"_Big Smelly Crack! I love it! It's hysterical!"_

"_Wait!"_

_Buck and the other kits looked at Malachi. "What?" Malachi pointed at the green gases. "How do we know if it's smelly or not?" The kits all agreed. That's when they heard their mother call them. "KITS! DINNER!" One of the kits slapped herself in the face. "Nice! Mom found our paradise!" The other kits' mouths started to water with hunger. "DINNER!" They all bounded away, leaving Buck and Malachi behind. "I've got to try this out..." The older kit muttered. He jumped down to a lower ledge and breathed in deeply. "Awww ma- WHAT THE..." His voice was really high pitched. He started laughing hysterically. Buck looked down at his older brother. "Okay! Now that you've tested it, let's go!" He turned to leave, but stopped. His brother hadn't come out of the chasm, and the laughing was getting creepier and more hysterical. "Bro? I said, let's go!" He looked into the chasm. The older kit rolled around, his eyes getting wide with laughter. "B-bro?" Buck's voice quivered. He was scared. What was happening to his brother? "Malachi! Get outta there! Quickly!" Malachi didn't stop laughing...or rolling around. "Malachi! Stop rolling around or you're gonna f-" It was too late. Malachi fell into the void of green gas, and a spine tingling snap echoed through the air. Buck knew what had happened...Malachi had landed on his head and broke his neck. "No..." Buck felt guilty. I can't return home! he thought, They'll blame me! He turned and ran the other way, never to return again. "That's not a Big Smelly Crack," he muttered, "that's a Chasm of Death!"_

**End Flash back**

Manny's voice came to my head as I climbed up the vine, trying to forget the horrible incident that had happened to my older brother. "Now what?" He sounded annoyed. I cut a vine that hung over my head, and our ride dropped down...a ribcage. I got onto the edge and bowed respectfully. "Madame?" Ellie was walking on when Manny stopped her. "Whoa! She is not doing that!" I climbed up his tusk, shaking my finger in his face, then held it in front of him. "Rule number one...(!)" He looked at me, almost looking disappointed. One of the possums raised their hand. "Ah! Come on mammoth! Your supposed to have a good memory!" Ellie grinned. "Always listen to Buck!" She stepped onto the big bony escalator. I smiled. She trusted me! I leapt on with her. "Now...eyes forward, back straight, and...oh yes, if you breath in the toxic fumes, you'll probably die." I turned away so she didn't see my face.

_Malachi fell into the void of green gas, and a spine tingling snap echoed through the air._

I shook the memory away when I heard Ellie shout, "Toxic fumes?" I felt somewhat relaxed. "Just another day in paradise!" Mann stepped forward. "Wait..." Before he could stop me, I cut the vine that held us in place. We slid down the chasm. "GERONIMO!" When we reached the bottom, Ellie got out and laughed. "That was fun!" I frowned as I started wrapping the vine around a tree. "You'd be singin' a different tune if you saw what happened to my brother." She looked at me. "What happened?" I looked away. "Doesn't matter now. He's dead." I snapped out of it when I heard Manny shout, "Ellie! You okay?" She shouted back up to him. "You have to try this!" I pulled the vine right up to the ledge. "Alright! Pile on everyone!"

However, midway we met some problems.

"Don't panic! Just some...technical...difficulties..." I struggled to keep a hold on the vine. "Keep holding air boys!" I looked at Ellie. Didn't it cross her mind to help me out? Moments later, I heard the laughing. The possums had lost their breath and now they had breathed in the gas! Immediately, the image of my brother came to my head. I shook it away. Soon, Diego joined the laughing possums. I climbed onto the vine. "Stop laughing! All of you!" I suddenly heard my own words thrown back at me. _Manny...why can't you be the sensible one out there?_ He shushed the possums and turned to look at me...and pretended to be me. "What's rule number one?" He laughed hysterically. I scowled. _Why me?_ Ellie walked up to me. "They're just laughing. What's so bad about that?" I pointed down. "_They _died laughing!" She looked down and gasped. "Stop laughing!" She looked at me. "Is this what...h-happened to your brother?" I nodded sadly. I shook it away and grinned. "We don't want it to happen again, now do we?" Holding my breath, I ran out and tried to dislodge anything that held the escalator over the chasm. Suddenly I heard the crazed voice...and felt the tickle. I slapped Manny's trunk away. "Stop that!" I gasped. _Ohhhhhh man! Now you're one dead weasel! _I leaned out over the crazed mammals. "Don't you see? We're all gonna die!" They started laughing, and this time I joined them.

I can't recall anything else. I was too crazed to realize what was happening.

Next thing I knew, I was looking up at Ellie. She did not look happy. "You nearly killed yourself!" I blushed, feeling really ashamed of myself. She was right. I could've died. I got up and shook myself. "Well everyone, let's go!" We continued through the Dinoworld.

**Keep on coming back! I'll update soon!**


	4. Hiden secrets

**I'm back with more of the story! This chappy is gonna be the mother chapter of this whole entire story!...maybe...**

We continued our perilous trek through the jungle, listening to the wild sounds of dinosaurs in battle or something or another. That night, I told them the story of how I lost my eye...

"There I was...my back against the wall...no way out. Perched on a razor's edge of oblivion! Staring into the eye of the Great White Beast!..."

_The thunder boomed loudly. Glancing around nervously, the teenaged weasel turned to face a large glowing red eye. He gasped as the large dinosaur raised it's claw and, with a threatening roar, slashed it down the weasel's right eye. The force of the blow was so strong, the weasel was sent flying. He landed on the rain soaked ground with a thud. He grasped his now empty eye...then heard the roar. The weasel pulled himself to his feet and ran, the dinosaur hot on his heels. He climbed the nearest tree and pulled himself onto the top branch. Tying a leaf over his empty socket, the weasel glanced around. He pulled a stick from the tree and held it as if it would protect him. The large white dinosaur's head diving through the clouds was enough to make the weasel back up. Nearly tripping, he caught himself just in time. He slowly turned around...then suddenly got a sinking feeling. The teenager turned to face the two glowing eyes. _

_That's when the dinosaur lunged._

"Were you killed?" I don't know which possum it was, so don't ask me! "Sadly, yes...But I lived!" I replied with dramatic gestures. The possums sighed with relief.I continued with the story.

"Never had I felt so alive when I was so close to DEATH! Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat!"

The possums held back. "EWW!"

"I hung on to that sucker, and I swung back and forth, back and forth, and back..."

Everyone but Manny gasped.

"...and forth and back and forth, 'til finally I shot right out of his mouth!"

I threw my sword high into the air.

"I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this...!"

I caught my sword perfectly. Everyone, even Manny, was gawking in awe, and the possum brothers really were catching on.

"Rudy's tooth!"

"Dang..."

I held the sword casually and went on. "It's like the old saying...'an eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a...'" I got off my 'stage'. "Wellll...it's an old saying, but..uh..it's not a very good one!"

Boy do those possums love me!

"You are Super Weasel!"

"Ultra Weasel!"

"Diesel Weasel!"

I turned to face the speaker of the third voice. Diego! I knew he liked me along! I was so happy I...

...breakdanced?

Oh well! We weasels have a naturally musical nature!

Anyway...

I turned to the possums. "Now, let me tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex...into a T-Rachel!" The possums actually _bowed!_ "Yes master!"

Boy, I love those guys!

But what do I get from Manny? "Whoa! That's enough fairy tales for one night." He turned to Ellie and said something, but I didn't hear a thing. I was deep in thought. _He doesn't believe my story. He thinks I'm making it up. _As they went to bed, I told them, "Alright. You guys get some shut-eye. I'll keep watch." The possums seemed to come out of nowhere, and Crash (or Eddie) said, "Don't worry Buck. We've got this! Night time is possum time!" The other possum ran forward. "Yeah! We own the night baby!"

That night, however, they fell to sleep.

I was carving when I heard...the roar. I stopped and looked into the horizon and said quietly, "Good night, Rudy." I finished my sculpture, which happened to be Rudy, and climbed a tree.

Bad idea. I dosed off.

A loooong time later, I awoke to Manny and Ellie talking.

"If I had been a better friend to him, we wouldn't be here."

I knew they were talking about Sid.

"Better friend? Are you plucking my whiskers?" I swung down in his face so he could see me. "You risked your life, your mate, and your baby to save your buddy!" I jumped to the ground and whispered to Ellie, "Not the best husband or father, but a darn good friend!" I walked off to find something that would keep me awake.

My mission for the above failed.

I awoke the next morning with Manny's angry face shoved into my own. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING WATCH!" I fell back. "It's not my fault!" I yelped innocently. Manny ignored me. "YOU DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS FAMILY IS! IF ANY OF THEM WERE KILLED DURING THE NIGHT, IT'D BE YOUR FAULT!" Getting up, I shook my head. _You have no idea mammoth._

_You gonna tell 'em?_

_No way!_

_Well, if you don't tell 'em, they'll soon find out._

I shook the thoughts away and, glancing at Manny momentarily, I walked over to the rest of his herd. "Alright mammals! Let's get a move on!"

...

We were minding our own business when I smelled..._that!_

It smelled awful! "Everybody stop!" I sniffed. "I smell something..." Crawling on all fours, I found a rather smelly tuff of fur. "It smells like a buzzard's butt fell off," I sniffed again, snorting the gross stench out off my nose, "-and got sprayed on by a bunch of skunks!" Diego smirked. "That's Sid." I smiled victoriously. "Mammals! We've got our selves a crime scene!" I pointed out the obvious clues, including the much-hated broccoli. "Here's what I think happened..

**(Author's Note: I forgot the rest of this part. Sorry!)**

Manny didn't seem very...agreeable. "Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?" I wasn't one little bit offended, strangely enough. "Hm. Three months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple...an ugly pineapple!" I sighed romantically. "But I loved her."

"Hey Buck," Diego's voice rang through the clearing. "I think you missed a clue over here." I bounded over and what I saw made my ears droop in shock. "Well, your friend might be alive...but not for long. Rudy's closing in."

"Whoa..."

"Yep. You've got it. The Plates of Whoa...or whatever's left of 'em"

All around us, there was pure evidence that Rudy had recently walked through the place...in search of something.

Probably...me?


	5. Fruit names and a Sneak Peek

**Enjoy this next chappy!**

I think that we were pretty much all captivated with our surroundings. Even though I have been to The Plates of Whoa many times before, it never ceases to amaze me...especially the talking wind. I was just thinking about taking another route when Crash asked, "What's that sound?" I didn't have to look over to answer him. "It's the wind. It's speaking to us." Eddie sounded quite scared. "W-What's it say?" "I don't know. I don't speak wind." _Though I wish I could. It might be...no. Not now bud. Focus on the trail. _It was quiet...a little too quiet perhaps...

That's when it happened.

It felt as if the ground was falling out from under our feet! Instinctively, I grabbed each possum as we fell to the bottom of The Plates of Whoa.

...

As I got up, I glanced around. _Manny, Diego, Crash, Eddie...I guess Ellie's still up there. _I followed Manny and the others as they ran in Ellie's direction. I was slightly confused, especially when she started yelling...

Fruit names?

The nonsense started with 'pineapples'. "Pineapples?" Manny grinned. "She likes cravings." More fruit names were said. Boy was I confused! Diego walked up to Manny. "She's ordering a fruit cocktail."

I admit, I didn't know what to think of the she-moth's wierd behaviour until she screamed 'peaches!'

I didn't know what she meant till Manny started freaking out. _Great... _

Turned out Ellie was gonna have her baby.

There was so much commotion. Manny ran in frantic circles, Crash and Eddie...well, let's just say they got into a fight. Thank goodness Diego remained calm. I couldn't think!

"Here's what we'll do-"

The possums stopped fighting and looked at me. I continued. "Possums, you're with me. Manny, you take care of Ellie till we get back." I turned and walked away, Manny yelling after me.

"What? Not now! She's off the trail! What about Rule #2?"

I hate having my words thrown back at me. I lost my temper. "Rule #5 says you can ignore Rule #2 if..there's a female involved. Or possibly, a cute dog! You know I just make up these rules as I go along!" I turned away, grinning my crazy (maybe even stupid) grin.

...

**Sneak Peek at a new Story:**

**The Ice Age Movies: Western Style**

Laughter and chatter filled the bar. All the men were making so much noise, except one man who sat alone in a corner. He stared at the beer in his mug lamely, taking no more interest in it. Then, abandoning his drink, he got up and was just leaving when he heard the laughter aimed in his direction. One man, who had a pistol hanging at his side, got up and said loudly, "This guy ain't got the guts to protect his own wife n' kid, do ya Manfred?" Drunken laughter again echoed through the bar. That did it. Manfred drew his rifle and aimed it at the other man's chest. "If I had a small gun like that, I wouldn't draw attention to myself, _pal_." Shaken, the man backed out of the bar, glaring scornfully. Manfred continued on his way...

**Coming Soon!**


	6. I believe I can FLYYYYYYY!

It was only a matter of moments until we found ourselves (that is, the possum boys and me) on a cliff hanger...literally. I turned around.

"Boys! Are you ready for adventure?"

They saluted. "Yes sir!"

"For danger?"

"Yes sir!"

"For DEATH?"

There was a quick silence before I got the answer (I swear, the look on my face probably could have made a balloon pop...).

"Uh...Could you repeat the question?"

I couldn't contain my crazy inner-self any more. Dragging the possums after me, I jumped over the cliff edge. "JUUUUUMP!"

We fell down...down...down, then we were air born! The pterodactyl we rode didn't seem very...impressed (XD), but he was sooooo easy to control!

So there we were, riding a flying reptile. "Have you flown one of these before?" Crash asked, sounding rather scared. _Have I? Nope! _I turned to face him. "No. First time, actually!"

...

Okay. So let's just say that we ran into some trouble...which led to an awkward situation where I had to give the stupid bird mouth-to-mouth...yeah. So anyway...

...

We had just survived nearly being cooked when I saw..._it._

The floppy green thing was falling. Luckly, our flying reptile must've felt like becoming like a hero 'cause he nabbed Sid in midair. The sloth freaked out.

"No Sid! It's me!"

"And me"

I did what the possums did.

"And ME!"

Sid didn't seem to notice my insanity. "I-I don't mean to panic, anybody, but WHO'S FLYING THIS THING?"

That's when I realized...

"Oops!"

Suddenly, we hit something cold and _awfully _hard. Ice.

_This ouchie is worst than falling face down on a tree._


	7. MISSING: Mammoth calf female

Long story short, we got back to the rest of the herd and I saw the cutest bundle of mammoth fur I'd ever seen. _Awwww! _

Little Peaches, Manny and Ellie's daughter, had been born in my underground paradise.

What an honour!

I watched the family as they all...well...what ever families do with cute newborns.

Meanwhile, I must've been thinking out loud...

"I forgot what it was like to be part of a family...What 'bout you?" I turned to the pterodactyl (Roger). "Ever thought about having kids?" He must've taken it the wrong way, 'cause he gave me a **O.O **look and fled for his life.

_What's his problem?! _

I turned back to the herd. "Alright mammals! Let's get you home!" At that moment, Peaches looked me straight in the face, her adorable baby eyes staring straight at me. As we all turned to leave the Plates of Whoa, I smiled at her, and she bounded my direction, giggling. Approaching me, she put her trunk out towards me. Smiling, I took her trunk in my hand and said, "Well, Peach, I think we're gonna be good friends."

...

Considering that it was going to be a two day trip back, we stopped for the night at the same place where I had told the story of losing my eye. The possums and I were just getting some firewood when we heard someone freaking out.

"Where's Peaches?! Where is she?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Ellie stood to one side, looking worried, while Manny ran in wild circles like a crazy stallion in a corral. I'm amazed how calm that she-moth can be, even when her hours-old mammoth calf is lost in a jungle full of bloodthirsty beasts.

I threw my hands up to stop Manny's frantic running, but the brute nearly ran me over, had I not moved aside in the nick of time. I lost it.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped and stared at me. I turned to Ellie. "What happened?" Ellie replied, "Peaches was right beside me and all I did was turn to Manny for a few seconds. When I looked back, she was gone."

My eye must've grown to the size of an apple. _Either that kid has the stealth of a burglar, or she was taken by...velociraptors. _I didn't dare say that out loud, not with two worried mammoth parents around. I thought it over quickly.

"I'll go get her. You guys find a place to hide. If you hear Rudy, find a cave or something that he can't get into. I'll be back."

Having said that, I set off to find Peaches.

Hopefully, it wasn't too late...


	8. Buck's hidden secret

**Next chappy! :D**

**...**

I followed the faint scent of the mammoth calf 'til I found her hiding under the roots of a large, uprooted tree. I sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're alright!" I went towards her and reached to touch her trunk, but she cowered, whimpering. I cocked my head. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything is gonna be alright." Peaches's eyes were wide and watery with three emotions: terror, panic...and pain?

I gently took her trunk in my hand. "Come on out, Peach. You're safe with me." The little mammoth stepped out of the shadows of the old tree, and I gasped at the sight of her torn, bloody flank.

The velociraptors had gotten to her before I had, but how did she get away alive?

I shook my head, eye wide with disbelief. "How...?"

Quite suddenly, Peaches looked up behind me and let out a sharp baby mammoth squeal of fear.

I turned to find a raptor's nose in my face.

Now, with Rudy, I'm not afraid because he's such a big creature, but a velociraptor is small and cunning, and one dinosaur that every mammal, including me, has a right to fear.

Quickly as I could, I threw myself over Peaches's eyes and stabbed the raptor with my knife. _It'd be no good to let her relive a sight like this. _Both me and the little mammoth ran as fast as we could.

...

Five minutes later of running from and fighting the raptor, Peaches and I were walking down a path that led back to her herd. The whole time, Peaches stayed close to me, snuggling in for a hug every few minutes. At one such moment, I heard a chorus of 'Aww's going up. I jumped and turned to face the herd with a small shriek of shock. Peaches giggled at this and, momentarilly, forgot about her bleeding flank.

But when Manny saw it, he freaked.

"AH! PEACHES!"

The two mammoth parents both ran up to the baby, concerned. I stood aside, wiping blood away from a small cut on my upper arm (from the raptor). A few moments later, Manny whirled around to face me.

There was no anger. Only shock and fear.

"What happened?"

"Velociraptor. It attacked her before I found her. I'm surprised it didn't continue trying to kill her."

Manny, satisfied with my answer, turned to his family. "We should get out of here. Fast."

I rolled my eye. "No hurry, mammoth. She'll be fine. I know a few plants that would-"

Irritance. "I want to get my family out of here. _Now."_

"I said she'll be fine-"

Now anger. "HOW DO YOU-"

"BECAUSE THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO MY OWN FAMILY! YOU THINK I'M A LIFELONG BACHELOR?! I'M NOT! YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A KIT INJURED AND DIE BEFORE MY VERY EYES?! PEACHES IS IN NO DANGER! I KNOW A FATAL INJURY WHEN I SEE ONE!"

There was an awkward silence between me and the mammoth.

I stared at my feet. _Great. Now they know. _

I looked up at Ellie. She stared, wide eyed, at me.

"S-sorry. We weasels have pretty sharp tempers..."

I didn't know what else to say.

"N-no, it's not that..."

I know what she meant. Frustrated and dizzy, I sat down on the ground. Peaches made a little baby squeak and bounded to me, her big baby eyes glowing with happyness. I looked away.

"Peaches...don't. Please."

Her trunk wrapped around my waist. I tried to turn my face away, but she didn't stop cuddling me.

Finally, I couldn't stand it. I drew myself up to as tall as I could make myself.

"It's no use for me cryin' over it. It won't change the past. Come on. Let's go."

We went on.


End file.
